


Will He Ever Be Mine?

by tae_179_bangtan



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dont read it just dont, F/M, Kyungsoo lost in his thoughts everyday, M/M, Namjin are friends with kaisoo, Sexual Humor, kaisoo find each other at prom, kyungsoo star football player, reclusive kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae_179_bangtan/pseuds/tae_179_bangtan
Summary: Kyungsoo is the recluse everyone is afraid of and keeps their distance from. Jongin is the star football player, with the hot girlfriend. Namjoon and Seokjin are the goofy friends in a relstionship. Kyungsoo has had a MAJOR crush on Jongin his whole high-school career, and he's starting to get impatient. The 6 of them go to Hawthorne Heights, the school with rich kids and genius ones with IQ's of 148. How much more cliche could it get?





	Will He Ever Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic so please forgive if its badly written because i suck a writing but I will try my best :) please enjoy it and yes ik hawthorne heights is a band :)

The lunch room was noisy as always. All of these annoying idiots are just so, loud. I sit by myself, with my mashed potatoes and some weird gray meat in front of me on a disposable tray. Of course, I was thinking of him. His perfect but not too perfect skin, his plump lips that I would love so much to kiss with mine, and his- oh wait. Private thought. But aren't these my thoughts? So, yes, in fact, I was thinking of his bulge. The geniuses sit down the table, about an approximate 5 meters away from me. Everyone stays their 5 meters away from me. You may think, wouldn't that get lonely? Actually, in fact, I like it here in my 5-meter bubble. To be honest, I only want one other person here with me. He's a gorgeous football player, who is unfortunately taken. But I do sometimes feel his stares on the back of my neck. Maybe it means something? I don't think so. Most of the time, his girlfriend is right in front of me and I bet he's swooning over her like normal. But, enough with him. I need to get on with this three year old crush, for Christ's sake! But yet, every touch of Eunha still courses through my veins with hot anger even though it is not me she is touching. 

Everyday I think, since I have nothing else to do with my lack of platonic relationships. Every class goes the same way, every lunch the same way, every break the same way. With me, sitting alone, and Jongin being his beautiful self in front of me every single damn time while I sit on an try to stare not too creepily in awe. The setting is lunch, again, and my disgusting lunch of the day is a basically raw hamburger squished between two whole wheat buns. My thoughts are still filled of him and those plump-ass lips. Damn those lips. Still drowned in my thoughts, I hear the heavy metal doors of Hawthorne Height's cafeteria open. Hope fills my heart that maybe Jongin and I will make eye contact today when he walks in. I look up, eager to see him. And, in he walks, him and his lips. Today he is wearing a pair of light skinny jeans stylishly ripped, paired with a black and grey flannel open to reveal a tight white undershirt. And, damn it, that shirt is so tight it traces his sculpted abs perfectly. Does he know what he does to me? It angers me almost. But, in the end, I still love it. At his side is Eunha, being her usual gorgeous self in a striped skin-tight dress that outlines her curves perfectly. They draw the attention of the whole cafeteria with the bang of the closing cafeteria doors. The girls and boys of Hawthorne Heights watch eagerly, trying to get a glimpse of the school's "it" couple. Now, with the arrangement of the cafeteria, the square lunch tables are set up in rows to walk down. But, in the middle, is a big almost hallway to get to the lunch lines. Jongin and Eunha walk down this main row, and I get the feelings of a fashion show. On this day, I was sitting on the first row after the big hallway, and my eyesight was lined up perfectly to get a glance of Jongin. When he he is about 2 meters away from me, that is when it happens. My eyes shoot up, and my awkward self is trying not to make eye contact but wanting to so badly.

His eyes are not where I expected them to be. They should be staring ahead, full of pride. But instead, they are on me the whole time he walks past. So, when I shoot my eyes up trying to meet his, I have an unexpected meet-and-greet. I flinch, scared of what his eyes were filled with. His eyes were intrigued, looking me up and down with curiosity like I was a newly discovered gem and he was trying to mine me. Maybe not that. That sounds a bit sexual. But, what I saw must have been an illusion. I blink, trying to get out of my hallucination, and his eyes are off of me and on Eunha. I quickly turn around to face my table and wonder if anyone caught those three seconds of awkwardness. The moment is long gone, but the memory stays in the foreground of my brain and I can't forget it. For the rest of the thirty minute period I daydream and try my best to forget about the event. 

I arrive home with my bag slung across my shoulder and tired from my usual 25 minute trek on the bus. I kick off my shoes, run up the stairs, practically throw my bag off of my shoulder, and flop down on my bed. I fall asleep right as my head hits the pillow. \-- My dream consists of three things. Me, a projector, and a gray box. I lift myself up to take a look around, and I am in the gray box complete with rock walls and rock floors. I wear my clothes from earlier at school. Suddenly, there is a flash, and the event at lunch plays on a projector I can't seem to spot. The point of view is Jongin's, and I see me awkwardly sitting there hunched over at the lunch table. My eyes flit up and stare straight into Jongin's for a split second. I look back down and turn around to face my hamburger. The camera then rotates to look at Eunha's face and the projector cuts off. I am left alone in the dark box. I flop down, not sure what to do. Then, a spotlight flashes on and the spotlight is focused on a beaming Eunha. She walks up to me, and says 6 words. "He does not really love me." A piercing noise sounds and I wake from my slumber. I sit straight up, in my dark room and check the time. 7:00, and shit, I have a pile of homework. I spring up from my bed, grab my bag full of textbooks, and tramp down the stairs to the kitchen table. My lunch today is a salad, because I am completely done with the lunch the school throws together. I stab the lettuce with my plastic fork and stare ahead lifelessly as I chomp the leaf. In the corner of my eye, I spot a couple holding hands and walking right up to my table. Fuck. They both sit down, one with silver-gray hair and one with broad shoulders and black hair. "Namjoon-ah, who do u think this lovely person in front of us is?" The one with black hair says this. "Hyung, this is Do Kyungsoo of course!" Replies the silver-gray hair boy. Usually, I would continue eating my salad and glare at them until they ran off. But, no one knows my name and no one is fucking supposed to. "Excuse me, but how the fuck do you know my name?" I inquire. The one with gray hair replies,"Well, we thought you looked nice and we asked this dude with this brown swooped hair and he said you were kyungsoo so we were like oh OK we'll go be his friends because he looks nice and we like him already." Brown swooped hair? Wait a fucking minute. "Does this man happen to have plump lips, a nice body, and a gorgeous girlfriend?" I asked, and the black haired boy's face lights with recognition. "Yeah,yeah, I think his name was like..Jongin? Or something?" HOLY SHIT HE KNOWS MY FUCKING NAME OH MY SHIT HE KNOWS MY NAME. I'm practically dying on the inside but I keep calm on the outside. "Cool. So what are you guy's names?" The boy with silver hair says Kim Namjoon, and the boy with black hair says Kim Seokjin. "Well, nice to meet you guys. I'm going to go now." I stand up, just in time to catch Jongin staring at me from five tables away. As soon as we make eye contact, he looks at Eunha's boobs in a hurry. I speed walk away from my table and push open the cafeteria doors of Hawthorne Heights.

After catching Jongin staring at me yesterday, I don't know what the hell is going on. But I remembered something. It was a dream I had, last night. Eunha was in it, and she said something to me but I can't fucking remember so it gets on my nerves. It was something about love. I had no fucking idea so I just dropped the subject. Anyway, something really weird happened today. Jongin like. Looked at me. Again. What's his deal? Anyway, there's a different setting today. I'm in the library, quietly working on my homework for pre-calc. But that's when Jongin walks in all by his damn self. Fuck. He's alone. After imagining all the possible scenarios, one happens that I couldn't have even thought of. He trips. The books he's holding in his hands go flying everywhere, and he lands on his stomach with his face in the floor. I jump up from my seat and rush over to his side and pick his books up. I'm on my hands and knees, and when I look up Jongin's face is right there to meet mine. "Thanks for the help, Kyungsoo." He flashes one of those smiles that make me melt into the floor like lava. I feel blood rushing into my cheeks. Jongin springs up and I hand his books to him. "Thanks." He opens the door to the library and hurriedly walks out.

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters will be coming soon :) and PLEASE give me some constructive criticism!! I really want my writing to get better and it would help a lot!!


End file.
